A Tale of a New World
by melodyhina123
Summary: Amaterasu has returned to her world with Waka only to find it in trouble. So while Waka seems to disappeared, but not before telling her of a new hero that is, she joins a group of travelers who are out to save the world. The future hero with them.
1. The beginning

**The beginning**

_How many years has it been? 100? 200?... _

_Thousands of years have passed since I have saved Nipon from Yami...but what happen to this world while I was gone? First a war and now the earth screams in pain..._

_What happened here?_

_Why isn't anyone stopping this?_

_What happened to the wonderful world this use to be..._

_Waka I hope you are right about that vision you had, I hope this world _

_is back to the way it use to be..._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? The original owner of the idea is my friend Colette232 who has the first version of this story on her profile. I want to know what couples should I add in here, one couple I have in mind is Ammy X Kratos (please don't ask why it just happened to pop into my head while I was thinking about this story; plus Kratos plays a pretty big part in this too.)<strong>


	2. Ammy

**I finally got this done. Please don't question my logic, I have my own plot and I don't need others butting in to it trying to correct something.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Ammy's POV<strong>

"Wow~" I said in awe ignoring all of the strange looks I was getting. They had a perfect reason to stare; I had pure white hair with coal black eyes. With a white Kimono that stopped right above the knee with flat like shoes that were also white, but that was to people who no longer held the belief of the gods. To those who did believe in them they would see something different. They would see a woman with pure white hair and gold like eyes. I had on the same kimono but with red flames on the bottom; along with all of these were multiple red markings on my face, hands and legs. The one thing that stood out in this form would be the wolf ears on my head and the tail behind me.

'This place is big but Sei'an City is still the biggest place I've seen.' I thought walking around the city that I heard was called Palmacosta. My ears perked up when I heard the sound of glass breaking.

"I'm sorry."

"You owe us another Palma potion and until you bring it to us you won't be able to leave the city."

The sound of footsteps walking away and then...

"Stupid jerks."

"I'm sorry."

'_I wonder what happened….' _I thought as I walked over to the area to see a strange group of people standing there. '_I know I wear a lot of white but this kid would get himself killed with all that red…'_

"Is there something we could help you with miss?" I blinked not even realizing I had walked over to the group. I quickly got my senses back and bowed.

"I'm sorry to intrude on your conversation, but I happen to have a Palma potion on me that I will be willing to part with." As I said this I reached into my sleeve pulling it out and held it out to them. They seem sort of surprised that someone would give something this valuable to them for free.

The women in orange stepped forward with a polite look. "Miss, as nice as the jester is, we can't accept-"She was cut off by the boy in red.

"But professor don't they cost a lot like you said before?" The woman sighed.

"Lloyd, I know what I said that is why we can't accept it." The boy in red, Lloyd, opened his mouth to speak but was quickly silenced with a glare from her. She turned back to me, "We really can't accept it."

"Please, let me give it to you as a good luck present then." I looked at the blonde haired girl when I said this. "You're the Chosen, correct?"

"Y-yes that's me." She said stepping forward taking the potion that I held out. "Thank you, miss…?"

I smiled and said, "My friends call me Ammy."

"Thank you Miss Ammy." She said with a smile before handing the bottle over to Lloyd so not to break it again.

"It's not a problem, well if you'll excuse me." I bowed to them and started walking again. Once I was far enough away I sighed and looked at the sun. "Waka you better be right about this, my powers aren't that strong anymore…" I watched the sun praying to the higher gods that this will all work out.

I headed to the docks to wait out the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends chapter 1 finally, after hitting many road blocks with this. I own nothing but Ammy's personality and look.<strong>


End file.
